


玫瑰

by Drgu_1016



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drgu_1016/pseuds/Drgu_1016





	玫瑰

董思成盯着埋头到自己胸前的人出神，蓄了黑发的人发旋长得不偏不倚，鼻尖抵着胸膛的皮肤，然后把唇瓣覆上去。

 

在吸吮之下乳首变成玫瑰的颜色，董思成深呼两口气，把指尖插进徐英浩的头发里。

他觉得可笑，用下半身思考的生物做出的原始行为总是这么让人不齿，明明上一秒还在针锋相对，下一秒就可以滚在一起，自己像个圣母一样给迷途的小孩哺育乳汁。

 

珊瑚绒毯搔得背后发痒，身前也被弄得难受，董思成推开他，兀自翻了个身，用后背面对。

臀瓣上的肉被狠狠地捏了下，身后的人点燃一支烟，俯下身来——

“你这是在邀请我？”

徐英浩挑起左边的眉毛，解下自己的衬衫和裤链。

“离我远点。”

董思成皱着眉头翻过身来，一脚蹬在他胸膛上，他从来就没见过这么无赖的人，不由分说地把他带回来扔在床上。还他妈真应了那句话，分手之后做什么都好，就是不能做爱。

做爱不行，纵欲也当然不行，太过于放荡肉身就会腐朽，会变成枯枝败叶——

他现在觉得自己宛若一棵月桂，四肢都被钉进了泥土里，却不知道该向哪个河神求救。

……

然而徐英浩当然是不知道这句话的，他攥着自己的脚踝，向小腿吐一口青色的雾，然后一路向下，在腿根落一个野蛮的吻。烟圈不偏不倚地套在他微微抬头的分身上，董思成别过头去，摆出一副任君采撷的样子。

不看不听就不存在。

他目光盯着窗外，徐英浩还是拉了厚厚的帘子，听声音无赖大概是在戴安全套，他向来做得滴水不漏，目光回收，董思成看到小桌上的玫瑰，在黑暗中依然红得要滴出血，红得要刺伤他的眼。

 

性器埋入身躯的时候董思成还是皱了皱眉，虽然在此前这个领域已经和身上的人交融过不知多少回，生理的排异反应却依然不能容许他就这样刺探进来。柔软的床被压下去了一个不深不浅的坑，流沙洞也似的，要教他落下去，然后万劫不复。

他以前也在这张床上躺着，清醒着的，醉酒了的，穿着睡衣，或者赤裸着，或者看电影，或者打游戏，或者径直睡过去，或者彻夜把自己黏在共枕的人的身上。

他似乎也像个荡妇一样叫过，也不动声色地哭过。

痛感持续得太久，身上的人饶是有耐心，嘴上叼的烟也火星明明灭灭，一节烟灰不伦不类地挂在上边。

他伸长了手臂去把烟从徐英浩的嘴里拿下来，按灭在旁边的玫瑰上——

 

那是今天徐英浩收到的花束，撒着金粉的玫瑰华丽异常，董思成皱了眉头，把一捧殷红扔到一边，花朵从精致的包装中掉到灰色的羊绒毯上，散了一地的馥郁。

掉落玫瑰的刺还划伤了他的手指。

“不喜欢？”

“不喜欢。”

 

当摩擦和冲撞终于找到了一个出口，董思成开始蜷缩，他觉得自己仿佛被戳了个洞，理智和痛苦感统统从洞里漏了出去，只能感觉到开始慢慢燃烧的皮肤表层和越来越敏感的连接部分在烫着自己。

在抽插中，呻吟是满溢出来的，像切开的熟透了的水果，迸溅的一刻他突然恢复了五感。

 

“你还是太瘦了。”

 

徐英浩手固定着他的腰肢，手指拨过他每一根肋骨，像是要弹出什么曲子，没规矩地抚动着。  
...

 

你太瘦了，多吃点。

你别熬夜，赶紧睡。

你不喜欢？那我扔掉。

你真的可以吗？我还是陪你。

你在哪？我去接你。  
……

你在做什么？我想你了。

 

然而所有你和我为主体的句子如今都灰飞烟灭，温柔的人此刻恶劣异常，思成变成了董先生，Johnny变成了徐英浩。  
在画廊里再次遇到，看到他捧了别人送予的玫瑰，也只能勾起嘴角说好漂亮的花。

杯中的绛色液体倒映着他难看的脸，刻在了脸上的笑有些崩坏。

 

而此时他甚至要没出息地酸鼻子。

 

花了太长时间去尘埃落定，又怎么舍得无疾而终。

 

“你在想什么？”徐英浩俯下身来，犹豫一会儿，最终还是在他的唇角落下个轻柔的吻。

董思成眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，“你别看我，徐英浩。”

 

“好，不看，董先生，还有什么要求。”

徐英浩居高临下地望着他，伸手来固定住他的下颌，把手指伸进温热的口腔，划过舌尖还有口腔上腭。

“用力。”

“用力什么？”

 

“用力操我。”


End file.
